Uchiha Clan Story
by Tobi Takaya Ismail
Summary: Itachi dan Sasuke ga restu kalo Deidara musti jadi NENEK mereka! karena itu, mereka pengen bunuh Deidara biar ga kawin ma Madara! UPDATE! xP
1. Chapter 1

Lagi, Tobi ngepublish fic karya cucunya Tobi. Kalau yang ini udah Tobi edit tuntas, demi kenyamanan membaca para readers

Kalau mau lihat versi aslinya, silahkan ke .com

Dan lihat, seberapa banyak typonya! xD

[[ Uchiha Clan Story ]]  
by : Sasuke Uchiha

Genre : Persaudaraan, kerukunan, persatuan dan kesatuan

kyk PKn aja ni fanfic =_=* ada yaoinya juga loh keeekkkkkk [yaoi romance] yang pasti ni fanfic gaje!  
author aja gak ngerti jalan ceritanya! XD 

Main chara : Madara, Itachi, Sasuke, Deidara [kok Dei ikut-ikutan sih? =_=] 

Di sebuah desaaaa...  
desaaaku yang kucintaaaaa  
[ author : sejak kapan Sasuke cinta desanya?o_O]  
bernama Konohagakure...  
ada klan namanya klan Uchiha…  
Nah, di dalam klan Uchiha ini…  
Ada sebuah rumah yang isinya 3 orang doang…  
Hanya seorang kakek yang umurnya udah ratusan tahun tapi masih awet muda…  
Dan ke 2 cucunyaaa...

[ di sini, ceritanya kakak, Sasu sama kakek tinggal serumah. Mikoto & Fugaku udah capek ngurus kami kekkk! T.T * bukannya mereka udah mati kakak bunuh? pisss kak ^^v*] 

Pagi yang cerah... menghiasi komplek perumahan klan Uchiha di Konoha..  
Pagi itu banyak banget orang yang sudah beraktivitas…  
Termasuk kakek kami yang rajin bin bijaksana…  
Pagi-pagi gini sudah kedengeran suara…  
srekk kusrekk srekk  
[ nah lo? suara apaan tuh?]  
Ternayata kakek kami yang rajin sedang mencuci baju! XD  
Pagi itu di rumah, yang baru bangun cuma kakek  
Sebenarnya Sasuke udah bangun, tapi malah masih asik di kamar dan malas-malasan XD  
Kalau Itachi lagi apa? [ author : kakakkkk maunya lagi apa? Sasu bingung XP]  
Ya udah deh, ternyata Itachi juga lagi di kamarnya. Sebenarnya udah bangun juga tapi dia lagi main sama " SOULMATEnya" alias PCnya.. XD *piss kak ^^v* [ emang udah ada PC jaman ninja? author makin error aja! XD]

Tiba-tiba ada yang teriak,  
"HOIIIIIIIII CUCU-CUCUKU YANG MALES! BANGUN KALIAN SEMUA!"  
Bukan hanya berakhir diteriakan  
Pintu kamar kami digedor-gedor! Huh!

* kamar Sasuke *  
Madara : "Hoiiii! Sasu! Bangun! Bantuin kakek ngepel lantai!"  
Sasu : * Sasuke's mind : Idih... ngepel.. amit-amit deh gue!" Ia! Bentar lagi kek! *sembari sibuk matiin HPnya dan beresin kamar yang udah berantakan kayak kapal pecah*  
Madara : Ok! Kakek tunggu! Sampe kamu gak keluar-keluar…  
Grrrrrrrr! Kakek potong uang pulsa daaaan gak akan kakek beliin HP baru! [Eh? Mang di Konoha ada tukang pulsa dan jual HP ya?]  
Sasu : IA KAKEKKKKKKK! *sebenernya ketakutan uang pulsa dipotong dan gak jadi dapet HP T.T*

*kamar Itachi *  
Madara : Chiita! [kok namanya berubah? o_O] Cepetan matiin tuh PC trus sapu halaman depan dan masak yang enak! [ternyata.. Madara ditaktor ya? piss kek ^^v]  
Itachi : *Itachi's mind : Ihhh? kok kakek tau gue lagi main PC dan bermesraan sama PC gue tercinta?o_O* Ia kekkk sabar… daku matiin PC dulu!  
Madara : CEPEETTTTTTTTTT! Kalo nggak, modem kamu kakek bakar!  
Itachi : Tidaaaaakkkkzzzzz! T.T Iya iya deh...

Suasana rumah saat itu bener-bener kacau. Kakek teriak-teriak terus nyuruh kami cucu-cucunya bekerja membersihkan rumah dengan giat XD  
Sampai akhirnya keadaan sedikit tentram karena ada sesuatu.  
Ada yg dateng...  
siapakah itu? 

Sasuke ngintip dari jendela kamar. Kelihatan seperti wanita berambut kuning dan panjang. 'Cantik juga sih, siapa ya?' pikir Sasuke  
Kok tuh orang bawa-bawa bunga sih? Tanya kakak akh!

Sasuke : * dateng ke kamar Itachi trus ngetok pintu* kak... buka pintu bentar dunkzzz!  
Itachi : *buka pintu* ada apaan seh?  
Sasuke : Liat ke jendela deh kak! Tuh siapa ya? Kok ada cewe dateng ke sini bawa bunga sih? Kakak kenal gak? Atau jangan-jangan pacar kakak ya?  
Itachi : *ngeliat ke luar jendela* Ehh?o_O itu kan Deidara! Dia bukan cewe, Sasu! Dia tuh cowo berwajah cantik! Ngapain ya dia ke sini?  
Sasuke : Hah? Cowo?o_O Sasu kira cewe kak! Hm, iya, ngapain ya? kok bawa-bawa bunga? Eh, lihat tuh kakek buka pintu!

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Itachi nontonin kakeknya dan Deidara dari jendela.  
Tapi ada sesuatu yang bikin mereka nganga gede-gede dan heran setengah mampus  
Kakeknya bilang sayang-sayangan sama Deidara dan peluk-pelukan. Mereka mesra banget.  
Bunga yang dibawa Dei dikasih ke kakek kami.  
Terus mereka langsung pelukan...  
Dan yang bikin kami makin heran…  
mereka berdua…  
CIUMAN!

Itachi : Oh My God! Apa-apaan tuh orang berdua?  
Sasuke : *merinding jijay* Ikh... kak... kakek kita homo ya?  
Itachi : Entahlah... kakak juga bingung!

Kejadian pagi itu bener-bener aneh dan bikin bingung.  
Kok bisa sih cowo sama cowo semesra itu? =_=

Sasuke's mind : 'waduh, gimana ne kalo tetangga tau? Aib besar nih! XD

Madara: "Sasuke! Udah selesai pel lantai belum?"  
Sasuke : "belommmmm"  
Madara : "Chiita! Udah nyapu dan masak belum?"  
Itachi : "Belummmm! Tapi ini mau mulai!"

Akhirnya, Itachi dan Sasuke menuruti perintah kakeknya. Mereka mulai beres-beres rumah.  
Tiba-tiba cucu-cucu pada ngegerutu semua.

Itachi : "Ikh! Sebel! Gue kok jadi kayak babu sih? Disuruh-suruh melulu!  
Tapi biar deh, daripada modem gue dibakar! T.T  
Gak sabar-sabar, gue masukin racun ke makanan ini!" * devil mode on *

Sasuke : Ikh, jijay! Apaan sih nih? Cair-cair licin-licin gini?  
Ih, harus diperes pula! Pel-annya bau lagi! T.T  
*saking keselnya, pas lagi nyampurin pembersih lantai ke air di ember, chidori keluar dan…*  
Argggghhhhhhh! Sial! Senjata makan tuan! T.T Sakiiiiit...  
hiks… hiks...

Ternyata, di tengah kesibukan cucu-cucu Uchiha yang terjajah...  
[miris bener]  
Kakek malah enak-enakan di halaman belakang bersama Deidara

Madara : Oh my babe...i love you...  
Deidara : I love you too babe! *nyium kening madara*  
Madara : Cucu-cucuku! Ke sini! Kakek mau ngenalin calon nenek baru buat kalian!

Teriakan kakek bagaikan gempa dan tsunami di rumah kami.  
Sasuke yang sedang ngepel lantai langsung kepleset ngedenger teriakan itu dan triak, "HAH? NENEK?"  
Itachi yang lagi di dapur langsung tersiram minyak panas gara-gara tuh teriakan [tp kok kakak gak luka bakar ya? 0_o neha~]  
Pokoknya teriakan Madara yang mempunyai cepat rambat gelombang 1500m/s [emang kakek triak di air apa?=_=] dengan cepat membuat gaduh dan heboh cucu-cucunya

Madara : cepetan ke sini! Jangan buat kakek emosi!

Sasuke : Iya…*sambil berusaha bangun walau licin banget tuh lantai!*  
Itachi : Iya… *sambil jalan dengan tangan yang diolesi odol gara-gara kena minyak panas! wkwkwkwk XD piss kak ^^v*

Sesampainya di halaman belakang...

Sasuke : " Kakeeekkkkk, cucumu yang paling ganteng datang!"  
[author yang narsis disambit asbak]  
Madara :"Iya…^^ *dengan ramahnya menyambut Sasuke* [tumben ramah XD]  
Nih, kenalin calon nenek baru mu. Namanya Deidara. Minggu depan kakek mau menikah sama dia... hihihihi .  
Itachi : hah? Apa? siapa yang mau nikah? *dateng dengan tubuh diolesi odol kayak manusia planet. XD piss kak ^^V*  
Madara : Ah! Loading lama lu! Kakek yang mau nikah! Ini tunangan kakek…^^ *ngasih tunjuk Dei* BTW, kamu kenapa, Chiita?  
Itachi : gara-gara kakek, kulit mulusku jadi tersiram minyak panas! huh!  
[huahahahahah kakak gw narsis euy!]  
Sasuke : tapi kek, bukannya Deidara itu... cowo?  
Madara : Iya memang cowo!Memang gak boleh? bagi kakek dia tuh cewe cantik! Iya gak, babe?  
Deidara : Iya baby...  
Itachi : *tiba-tiba muntah darah tapi bukan karena penyakitnya* hoeeekkkkk! Jijay gue ngeliat lo berdua! Duhhhh, kakek masa mau kawin sama Dei sih?  
Sasuke : Iya kek! Lagian kakek udah tua juga pake mau kawin lagi!"  
Madara : Biar tua gue nih masih ganteng, fresh, keren, cool, lagian gue juga masih demen clubing!  
[ckckckck ternyata kami bertiga emang narsis!XD]  
Deidara : Jadi kalian restuin gak penikahan kakek kalian?  
Itachi : GAK AKAN! Bikin aib nih keluarga aja!  
Sasuke : Iya bener kata kakak! Huh! * lari ke kamar dan bergegas nyalain HP kesayangannya*

Pernikahan Madara dan Deidara tidak direstui oleh Sasuke dan Itachi.  
Madara merasa sangat sedih, dia menangis dipelukan Deidara.  
Madara : "my hun.. aku cinta kamu, tapi aku gak bisa menikah tanpa restu kedua cucuku... T.T"  
Deidara : "Tak apa baby… cinta kita bisa tetap bersatu dan abadi walau tidak direstui...percayalah...  
[author : huaaaaa co cwetttt! Mesra banget sih mereka!]

Di dalam kamar Sasuke,  
tuut tiit teeet tuut  
[suara apa tuh?]  
Oh… ternyata suara bunyi HP yang didekatkan ke toa biar kedengaran jelas...  
[dasar author stress]  
Sibuk ngetik-ngetik di HP... ternyata Sasuke lagi OL Facebook lewat HP!  
[ehhh gila! Ninja ngerti Facebook! Gak bener nih!]  
Dan ternyata dilihat dari e-buddy.  
[busettt canggih bener dah!]  
Ternyata kakaknya Itachi juga OL! Tapi lewat PC kesayangannya.  
lalu, kebetulan karena kakek mereka katro dan nggak ngerti facebook, mereka membicarakan sesuatu di facebook.  
[piss kek… ^^v gak maksud menyindir or menghina. Ni cuma fanfic XD]

Dan mereka membicarakan rencana misahin kakeknya dengan Dei agar kakeknya normal.  
Mereka ingin kakeknya gak homo lg.  
Dan yg mereka omongin…  
…

…

…  
adalah  
…

…

…  
adalah

…

…

…  
~bersambung~

Gyahahahahaha! Gimana? Aneh kan fanfic nya…  
Hahahahahaha!  
Harap maklum..  
Otak author udah miring! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Genre : Yaoi Romance, persaudaraan, kerukunan, persatuan, kesatuan dan humor!  
[genre apaan tuh kayak gito? maklum author masih stress di tinggal kekasih… hiks… hiks! T.T]

Main chara : Madara, Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara

Play list : Avenged Seven Fold

wall to wall with Itachi  
[ceritanya ni FB Sasu.. XD]  
displaying 1-10 of ... post  
[kan ceritamya di HP, jadi gini deh (author gak tau jumlahnya! XD)]

Sasuke : "Kakak.. gimana ne caranya misahin kakek sama Dei jelek?"  
Itachi : "Hmm..." *mikir*  
Sasuke : "Gimana kalo kita bunuh Deidara ajah?"  
Itachi : "Ehh, jangan! Nanti kakek jadi gila lagi!"  
Sasuke : "Mana tau kan kalo belum dicoba? Mang ada cara lain? Apa kita sandra Deidara ? Atau..."  
Itachi : "Ya deh, yaudah, coba bunuh ajah…"  
Sasuke : "Nah gitu kek dari tadi! XD"  
Itachi : "Gimana kalo kita bunuh tapi kita bikin jadi kasus tabrak lari…wkwkwkkwk!" [jah… dijaman ninja ada tabrak lari…author bener bener strezzzz]  
Sasuke : "Ok…tapi kita pake mobil butut aja ya nabraknya…"  
Itachi : "Kenapa gak pake mobil mercedes benz mu yang baru?"  
Sasuke : "OGAH! Ntar mobilku tercinta lecettt! hiks… hiks… T.T [Ternyata Uchiha memang kaya… XD]  
pake aja limousin baru kakak!"  
Itachi : "GAK AKAN! Yah mobil kakak yang paling bgus, di Konoha cuma ada 1 tau! Ntar rusak lagi!"  
[ weks? dari mana kakak punya duit beli limousin tuh? o_O]  
Sasuke : "Ok, kita pake mobil truck tetangga XP"  
Itachi : "Ya udah…"

Pembunuhan berencana terhadap Deidara akan segera di lakukan. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

[[ Uchiha Clan Story ]] CHAP 2  
by : Sasuke Uchiha

Setelah merencanakan pembunuhan yang akan segera dilaksanakan oleh Itachi dan Sasuke, mereka segera bergegas mematikan benda elektronik kesayangannya itu. Karena hari sudah mulai malam, kakek mereka, Madara Uchiha mulai beraksi…Teriak-teriak lagi, teriak-teriak lagi! Huft…  
Untung gendang telinga cucu-cucunya gak pada pecah, tiap hari ngedenger teriakan kakeknya yang ngelibihin toak! [busettt kakek! Gila banget suara ngelebihin toak! wkwkwkwk]

Madara : "HOIIII! CUCU-CUCUKU! CEPETAN KELUAR! MAKAN MALEM! HARI INI DEI YANG MASAK BUAT KALIAN! [ sejak kapan Dei bisa masak coba? Ckckck. Author's mind: pasti kagak enak =_=]  
Sasuke : "Apa? Kakek ngomong apaan seh?" [busettt, kuping kagak bener tuh XD]  
Madara : "Bolot banget sih loh! Cepetan makan malem!" *Sembari ngegedor-gedor pintu kamar Sasuke*  
Sasuke : "Apaan seh?" *buka pintu kamar*  
Ohhhhh, pantesan aja Sasuke jadi budeg! Ternyata dia lagi dengerin lagu rock avenged seven fold dengan volume full lewat i-pod barunya. Sambil sibuk mencet-mencet PSP juga lagi! XD [ busettt ini jaman ninja globalisasi apa ya? Masa ada i-pod & PSP sih? Gomennn, author memang setengah gila! XD ]  
Madara : "Makanya! lepas tuh head set! Jadi budeg kan? Tuh, Dei udah rela-rela masak buat makan malem kamu!"  
Sasuke : "Ohh..."  
Madara : "Kok cuman 'oh'? Ya udalah, kakek ke kamar kakakmu dulu!" * jalan menuju kamar Itachi dengan gaya super duper lebuayyyyy* [piss kek ^^v]

Di depan kamar Itachi…

Madara : *gedor-gedor pintu kamar Itachi* [author : kok rasa-rasanya ini rumah gak kayak rumah ya? Lebih tepatnya asrama. Habis, kakeknya galak bener! XD] "CHIITA! Cepet keluar! Dei udah masak tuh buat kamu!"  
Itachi : "What? o_O emang Dei bisa masak apa?" *Itachi's mind : Lah? Sejak kapan tuh orang bisa masak? Sebagai koki Uchiha, pasti masakan gue jauh lebih enak! XD Tapi biarin lah, ngurangin beban gue! xixixixi*  
[ author : wkwkwkwk, kakak gw narsis abis! Tapi emang ada benernya, pasti masakan Dei gak enak! XD]  
Madara : "Ya udah! Cepetan keluar! Jangan melukin PC terus!"  
Itachi : "JAH! Yah, kakek tw aja! Kebongkar kan aib gue! Huh!" *Itachi keluar sambil bawa note book terbarunya* 

Akhirnya, keluarga Uchiha berkumpul di meja makan buat makan malem bersama. Di meja makan semua duduk dengan tenang. Itachi duduk manis sambil ngetik-ngetik di note booknya. Madara tenang banget mesra-mesraan sama Dei di meja makan. Kecuali Sasuke…

Sasuke : *Nyanyi sembari nge-scream* "BEFORE THE STORY BEGIN ~ IT'S SUCH A SIN… FOR ME TO TAKE WHAT'S MINE…UNTIL THE END OF TIME... ~" *tak lupa sambil mukul-mukul meja juga*[ Ini lagunya a7x yang judulnya "A Little Piece of Heaven" XD] [author : gue stress banget yak? Iya kan? XD]  
Madara : *ngelempar ayam tepat ke dalam mulut sasuke* [author : bagus! ya lempar terus! Enak kek! XD] "Diiiiiieeeeeeemmmmmm!"  
Sasuke : "Humph…humph…" *kagak bisa ngomong, mulut disumpel ayam segede gajah sih!* [emang ada ayam segede gajah? O_o]  
Deidara : *ngomong dengan gaya bences* "Hei, say! Udah jgn ribut! Nih, cobain bikinan Dei."  
Itachi : "Mana sih masakan lo? Penasaran gue!"  
Deidara : "Nih, cobain aja, say..."  
Itachi : "Jijay lo manggil gue pake sayang-sayang!" *nyobain masakan Dei* Itachi's mind : weks? Ni orang bisa masak? Lumayan enak juga! Jadi sayang mau bunuh dia cause dia bisa ringanin beban gue! XD  
Madara : "Gimana? Enak, kan?"  
Itachi : "Hmmm." *ngangguk-ngangguk*  
Madara : *nyopotin ayam dari mulut Sasuke* "Gimana? Enak gak tuh ayam?"  
Sasuke : "Najong! Sasu gak bisa napas gara-gara nih ayam sial!" *chidori ayam sampai terpotong 12 bagian* [loh? kok bisa ngepas, ya? Sasuke bakat jadi tukang daging euy! XD] 

Keluarga Uchiha pun makan dengan nikmat malam itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda di makan malam hari itu. Yang beda, ya karena ada Dei, calon nenek baru mereka.

Hari ini Dei berencana nginep di rumah mereka. Mereka gak rela juga sih, tapi dari pada kakek nangis lebay? Mending ijinkan deh! 

Sasuke : "Kakek, kenapa sih tuh orang nginep di sini?"  
Itachi : "Iya! Kenapa sih, kek?"  
Madara : "Kan dia calon nenek baru kalian. Jadi harus adaptasi dong sama kalian."  
Sasuke : "Ikh! Harus berapa kali sih Sasu bilang! Sasu gak setuju kalian nikah!"  
Itachi : "Iya! Kakek nakal banget sih!"  
[ author : jah, terbalik! Harusnya kan kakek yang bilang kayak geto ke cucunya! Kok jadi cucu yang bilang geto ke kakeknya? Jaman edan! XP]  
Sasuke : "Ya udah lah! Cape ngasih tau kakek! Kak, balik ke kamar yuk! Lanjutin yang tadi siang!"  
Itachi : "Ok!"

Itachi dan Sasuke balik ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Tapi gak lama kemudian… 

Madara : "Huaaaaaaaaaa! *nangis lebay bgt* Babe! Dei! Tolong akyuuuu!" [najong! pake akyuu? wkwkwkwk]  
Deidara : "Ada apa beib?" *kok rasa-rasanya jadi kakek yang cewenya, ya? o_O*  
Madara : "Kedua cucuku gak merestui hubungan kita!"  
Deidara : "Kan kemaren aku sudah bilang, cinta kita akan tetap bersatu walau gak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang merestui kita."  
Madara : "Iya beib…"  
Deidara : "Gitu dong hunn! Cium Dei dong!" *ngasih pipinya buat dicium*  
Madara : *nyium pipi Dei*  
[author : hoeeekkkk! *muntah keluar belatung * apa-apaan nih kakek gue? mau ditaroh mana muka gue yang cool ini ? memalukan marga Uchiha ajah! *author di sambitin telor busuk* mamy! Lontong aku! T.T]

Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat indah buat pasangan mesra Deidara dan Madara. Mereka begitu romantis sampai ketiduran berdua di halaman belakang.  
Malam pun berlalu. Matahari terbit dari sebelah timur. [yaeyalah! mang ada matahari terbit dari selatan? XP]  
Ayam berkokok, harimau pagi… [?]  
Madara bangun dari tidurnya, begitu juga dengan Dei.  
Pagi itu ada yang tak biasa. Tumben pagi-pagi begini Itachi dan Sasuke sudah rapi. Biasanya masih semedi di kamar. Madara lantas heran melihatnya.

Madara : "Mau ke mana kalian pagi-pagi gini udah rapi?"  
Itachi : "Nggak kok, mau tau ajah!"  
Sasuke : "Ada deh!"  
Madara : "Oh ya udah! Kakek sama Dei mau ke pasar dulu ya! Mau belanja sayur, buah, daging, susu, dan masih banyak lagi! [ biasa lah, Uchiha kan makannya 4 sehat 5 sempurna XD] Tha tha, cucuku!" [author : eh? Madara gak mandi dulu tuh? Bau dong! wkwkwkwk]

Lima menit berlalu, Madara dan Deidara pergi ke pasar bersama sambil pegangan tangan. Itachi dan Sasuke mulai beraksi.

"Misi pertama : nyolong mobil tetangga buat kita pake bunuh Dei! Misi kedua : bawa kabur tuh mobil dan tabrak Dei abis itu kita kabur. [gak tanggung jawab amat? XD]" ujar Itachi yang berperan sebagai leader dari misi pembunuhan Deidara.  
Sasuke : "Ok deh kakak!" ^_~

Misi pembunuhan pun dimulai...  
Sasuke mulai menjalankan misi. Sedang Itachi ngawasin dari balik pohon jambu punya tetangga. [jah.. kakak! bantuin dong!]  
Mobil truk butut punya tetangga pun udah nampak.  
Mobilnya reot…  
Bodinya karatan…  
Pokoknya BUTUT bgt!  
Jauh banget sama Mercedes Benz Sasuke dan Limousin Itachi. [ yaeyalah! bandingin ma mobil mahal gto! dasar stresss!]  
Sasuke berjalan mendekati mobil super butut itu, lalu ngasih kode aman ke Itachi yang lagi ngumpet di belakang pohon jambu [author : ati-ati kak! ntar dipelukin monyet loh ngumpet di balik pohon! wkwkwkwk]  
Itachi keluar dari persembunyian dan membuka pintu mobil butut itu.

Ngyeeeett… *suara mobil waktu pintunya di buka*  
tiba-tiba,  
cit… cit... cit… [suara apaan tuh?]  
Oalah, ternyata ada tikus di dalam tuh mobil.

Sasuke : "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ada tikus!" *triak histeris* [ heran, bisa-bisanya ninja takut tikus]

Teriakan Sasuke membangunkan si pemilik mobil. [anggaplah yang punya mobil namanya A]

A : "siapa th?"  
Itachi : "Lo sih pake teriak segala! kita kan jadi ktauan!"  
Sasuke : "Ya maaf kak, Sasu takut tikus!" T.T  
A : "Heh! Ada anak nakal mau nyuri truk gue ya? Hah?"  
Itachi : "Mampus kita! CEPET NAIK KE MOBIL, SAS!"  
Sasuke : "Iya!"

Sasuke dan Itachi udah masuk ke dalam mobil. Itachi udah siap-siap mau tancep gas. [ author : tunggu dulu! kunci mobilnya dapet dari mana tuh? auk akh gelaaaapp! yang penting kabur! XD]

A : "Heh! Tunggu! Jangan bawa kabur mobil gue!" *nyambit-nyambitin mobilnya pake jambu monyet*

Sasuke : "Kak! Ngebuuut!"  
Itachi : "Ah! Nyuruh-nyuruh aja lu! Iya-iya kakak ngebut!"

Si A lari-lari ngejar mobil truk yg udah ngancleng dengan kecepatan 1000 km/jam. [gila, truk cepetnya ngalahin mobil balep euy! XD]  
Si A kecapean dan akhirnya pingsan di tengah jalan. [mirisnya... wkwkwkwk]

Sasuke : "Kita selamat kak!"  
Itachi : "Iya. Sekarang tinggal jalankan misi kedua…yaitu nabrak Dei." 

Gak lama Itachi ngomong gitu, Dei lewat di depan mobil mereka [ralat : mobil tetangga mereka]  
[ wew... kakak gue sakti juga! XD]

Sasuke : "Kakak! Lihat tuh Dei lewat! Tancep gas lagi!"  
Itachi : *langsung ngebut dan tancep gas*

Dei yang lagi asik jalan sadar kalau mau ketabrak, langsung teriak. Kakek yang punya ikatan batin sama Dei, langsung pake jurus langkah cepat buat menyelamatkan Dei. Sasuke dan Itachi tak sadar kalau kakeknya udah ada di depan Dei. [buset... cepet amet kakek nyampe =_=]  
Lagi pula mobil udah terlalu cepat sampai susah buat di-stop.

Kejadian berlalu begitu cepat. Gak ada yang bisa lihat selain Dei, Madara, Itachi dan Sasuke yang ada di dalam mobil.  
Deidara bisa merasakan bau darah yang sangat anyir. Bajunya berubah jadi merah semua.  
Sasuke langsung teriak dan nangis histeris ngeliat muka kakeknya nempel di kaca mobil dan penuh dengan darah. Sedang Itachi cuma bisa bengong dan lemas banget ngeliat kejadian itu.

Di luar mobil, Madara bicara sesuatu kepada Dei yang lagi nangis. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, Madara masih dapat berkata-kata…

Deidara : "Beib... jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiks…hiks…"  
Madara : "Tak apa… asal kau selamat aku sangat bahagia…  
I will suffer for you...  
I will do whatever you want me to do…  
aku ingin menikah denganmu…  
aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu…"

Gak lama setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Madara tak sadarkan diri. Deidara nangis histeris.  
Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobil dan menuju ke kakeknya

Sasuke : "Kakekkkk! Jangan tinggalin Sasu! Sasu sayang kakek! Hiks…hiks…! Maafin Sasu selama ini gak restuin kakek dan berniat bunuh Dei! Sekarang akhirnya jadi gini… T.T

Itachi keluar dari mobil dan nyamperin kakeknya juga…

Itachi : "Maafin aku, ini semua salahku. Hiks…hiks…"

Deidara : "LIHAT KAN! SEMUA KARENA KALIAN! MADARA...MY BEIB…DIA JADI TAK SADARKAN DIRI KAYAK GINI! PUAS KALIAN, HAH?" *sambil nangis*

Itachi dan Sasuke cuma bisa nangis dan nundukin kepala. [jah.. Uchiha hobi mewek XP]  
Akhirnya, Madara dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.  
Tiba-tiba Deidara bikin perhitungan sama Itachi dan Sasuke… 

Deidara : "Ok, aku gak akan jadi nenek tiri kalian asal kalian bisa melaksanakan tantanganku!"

Sasuke yang tadinya nangis, tiba-tiba mukanya berubah jadi cerahhh banget ngedenger ucapan Dei. Matahari aja kalah cerah! XD

Itachi : "Ok, apa tantangannya?"  
Deidara :  
"Sasuke : Kamu harus nembak gadis yang tergila-gila sama kamu atau Sakura!  
Itachi : Cepet sono cari jodoh!  
Sasuke dan Itachi : Sembuhin my beib!"

Sasuke : O_o  
Itachi : "…"  
Deidara : "Kalian harus selesaikan tantangan dalam waktu dua hari dihitung dari sekarang!"  
Itachi dan Sasuke : "HAAAHH?"

Akhirnya, demi agar kakeknya tak kawin dengan Dei, mereka rela menjalankan tantangan itu…  
Akankah mereka berhasil melakukan tantangan tersebut? 

~bersambung~


End file.
